When a vehicle, in particular an automobile, crashes into an obstacle with minimal superposition, the kinematics of the associated front wheels becomes problematic. The kinematics constitutes a fundamental source of variances in terms of deformations to the vehicle and in terms of the desired objective of dissipating energy. The deformations are thus very difficult to predict with certainty, and this factor makes designing the overall system of the front body of a vehicle and its functionality during a front impact extremely difficult.
As a result, the set objectives of improving crash protection for a front impact are difficult to achieve. The wheel behavior of known vehicles thus continues to be relatively unstable specifically in the event of a small-overlap-crash, that is, a crash where there is a small overlap or superposition of the struck object with the vehicle as viewed in the main direction of travel. At the same time there is the risk that unforeseen deformations will occur on the front wheel in reality or reality-approximating tests.
For this reason there is a general tendency to excessively oversize the design of the structure of the body at the front wheels. This results in increased weight and higher costs.
The object of the invention is to solve these problems by creating a wheel carrier for a vehicle, wherein at least one spur is provided on the wheel carrier so as to selectively deflect a wheel mounted on the wheel carrier in a predefined deflection direction in the event of an accident-generated application of force on the wheel.
In the event of a small-overlap-crash, the spur according to the invention allows the associated wheel and, in particular, the wheel rim, to be reliably deflected out of a previously uncertain bifurcation situation into a predefined direction and position. As a result, the wheel is branched into a functionally optimal kinematic situation that then enables a clear, predictable, and also appropriate deformation to occur on the vehicle.
In overall terms, the invention thus yields much more stable boundary conditions for designing the function of components in the wheel region in response to a front impact. It furthermore allows solutions to be found much more efficiently in terms of achieving the set objectives for this type of front impact. This results in lower expenditures for developing and designing wheel assemblies on vehicles, and also yields a savings in weight and cost for the wheel assemblies produced thereby.
In order to achieve this predefined wheel deflection, the at least one spur according to the invention is preferably directed inward proceeding from the wheel carrier relative to the vehicle and the vehicle's main direction of travel. This orientation of the spur enables the associated wheel to be deflected inward at the front and outward at the back in the event of a front impact. The wheel is thus selectively positioned obliquely relative to the main direction of travel such that it points inward at the front. A wheel that has been positioned obliquely in this way has an advantageous effect on the subsequent deformation of the vehicle body.
The at least one spur on the wheel carrier according to the invention is furthermore designed so as to include a deflection face that is oriented proceeding from the wheel carrier obliquely relative to the vehicle and its main direction of travel, thereby improving by means of the spur according to the invention the selective deflection of an associated wheel together with its rim and tire. The deflection face is advantageously aligned, in particular, essentially parallel to a vertical axis of the vehicle. A deflection surface aligned in this way causes the wheel and, in particular, its rim, to be deflected only laterally, not upward or downward, and this aspect further improves the effectiveness of the selective wheel deflection according to the invention in the event of a front impact.
A spur, here identified as the first spur, is furthermore advantageously provided on the wheel carrier according to the invention, which spur is disposed relative to a vertical axis of the vehicle above a wheel bearing supporting the wheel on the wheel carrier. This type of spur, in particular, supports a deflection by the wheel in response to the application of a force on this wheel coming obliquely from above. An application of force of this type on the wheel located directly above the roadway and coming obliquely from above is encountered especially often in a front impact. Alternatively or additionally, a second spur is advantageously provided on the wheel carrier according to the invention, which second spur relative to a vertical axis of the vehicle is disposed below a wheel bearing supporting the wheel on the wheel carrier. This second spur supports deflection also in response to an application of force coming obliquely from below.
The invention accordingly also specifically relates to a vehicle comprising this type of wheel carrier according to the invention, and to the use of a spur for the selective deflection of a wheel mounted on a wheel carrier, which deflection occurs in a predefined deflection direction in the event of an accident-generated application of force to the wheel.